Deviation
by Demetrius's Sadist
Summary: The relationship between two species that lead to something "wrong" and "unnatural": a nexus. Demon father and angel mother. Nathan and Anna. One of the only interesting things out of the Nightwatchers series, and I'm pissed Michelle didn't go into more detail on them. So I'm going to. Reading the books from the series isn't necessary. T for now. Subject to change. I'm fickle.


_**Disclaimer : I do not own the majority of the characters, but have created most of the chapter plots myself, though they technically revolve around already made ones. Thank Michelle Rowen for our starring characters Nathan and Anna.**_

_**Writer: Demetrius' Pawns (MalevoentProtagonistHolic)**_

_**Chapter Theme: Skulls by Bastille**_

_**Extra: This first chapter is merely a Prologue. Cethin is an OC, obviously. A picture of Nathan, Anna, and maybe Cethin will placed onto my profile. I have to keep looking for one for the latter. The child, Samantha, will also only be appearing in this chapter, and **_**maybe**_** a few more towards the end of the story. This isn't about the kid, it's about what led up to her being conceived. **_

**_A/N: _**_I re-read the Wicked Kiss book out of the NightWatchers series, and as I hate the main plot of both books, along with Samantha, I decided to write the only interesting part of the books: the characters' back stories. I plan to do a full story of Nathan and Anna's relationship. I want to dwell more on how a crazy-ass demon fell in love with one from the species he allegedly despises, leading up to the birth of our (bitchy, judgmental, whiny, bad ass-wannabe) nexus aka angel demon hybrid without a soul. Whooo!... -_-_

* * *

_"It was our relationship that exiled me. The pain I've felt since then is entirely her fault."_

_"You blame her?"_

_"I did for a time. I've since realized that there is only Heaven and Hell to blame—for everything. I will destroy them, Samantha."_

**Prologue**

Nathan snorted as he watched the woman carrying his child place a hand tenderly to her stomach, rolling his eyes when she smiled lightly. "Are you angels always so loving towards the cause of your impending doom?" he questioned dryly.

Anna smiled even more at his words, not looking up from her impregnated belly. "You know he or she will be more than _that_. Much more.." Her expression became serious after a moment and she looked over at him. "We can't let Hell find out about this." She paused, sighing. "Or Heaven." She raised an eyebrow when her lover just waved a hand dismissively.

"Never. Letting our guard down and letting the others observe our..relationship already got us into a mess," he responded. "They aren't hurting our child. I'll kill them before I even let anything close to that happen." Despite the grief he gave her about this kid, he did care it. He wasn't going to let anyone hurt their child. Especially not the ones of their group that had already betrayed them.

While it was a rare occasion indeed, Heaven and Hell sometimes...partnered up, for a lack of a better term, to eliminate something that threatened the balance between the two sides that were light and darkness. As of late, Nathan and Anna had become a part of such an occasion, Anna representing the light and Nathan representing the dark. The two had partnered up in more ways than one however. Once the rest of their group had unfortunately found out, their affair had been reported to their "superiors." Hence their current situation.

Nathan was pulled abruptly from his thoughts when he noticed Anna's look. He recognized it well enough. He sucked in an annoyed breath, letting it out slowly. "I'm now certain that our child will be able to perfectly pull off that expression. Even as an infant." He couldn't help but be slightly amused by her laugh. Her beautiful laugh; one of the things that he'd been instantly attracted to with her, even when he'd wanted her and her kind dead. He'd never really been a fan of "balance."

Anna gave him a look once she sobered up. "I'm serious though. It needs to be done." She knew she didn't explain what she meant, based on his reaction to her look alone.

He nodded slowly. "I'm aware of that."

"They'll be the first to come for us. To stop us. To stop _this_." Anna removed her hand from her stomach, gesturing between the two of them as she spoke. Nathan merely nodded again, understanding this also. He knew the others of their group needed to be killed, but he wasn't exactly willing to do it. A certain member of their group had become like a son to him. But he had his own child to think about now. Besides, _everyone_ in the group had betrayed him and Anna. He couldn't discriminate due to past relationships.

"You know, it's really messed up for the angel in this relationship to be ordering the slaughters," Nathan told her teasingly after a moment, regretting it once she winced. He moved over to her, taking her elbow and pulling her two him. "They told them. Their disgusting obsession with the balance made them lose all thought of any tolerance we had for one another. They told them, and now we're targets of each of our own kind." He scoffed while she wrapped her arms around his waist silently. "As I've said before. it's the one thing Heaven and Hell can always agree on. Balance." His tone once he reached the end of his rant was cold and bitter.

"I know. I know already," Anna cut in, not needing to hear it. He didn't say anything else for her sake. "Is it wrong to not be worried about ourselves at all right now?" she questioned after the long pause that she was glad Nathan granted her. "I'm only worried about the baby. It should be due soon." He knew by soon she meant today or tomorrow, but that neither of them could verbally face this fact.

"Which is why my first priority is you. If you are hurt, so is this child. I can't bear losing you both," Nathan told her. He wasn't going to say it, nor did he need to, but he cared more about Anna than he did their child. He smirked then. "Besides, if you are doing it, it is automatically in the right, am I correct?" He was obviously making a play on her species.

Anna rolled her eyes. "Which means that you wanting to protect me is wrong, by those standards."

"I'm pretty sure that the others would agree with said standards," Nathan responded under his breath. Anna just shook her head into his chest.

"I'm pretty sure they would too, Nathan," a voice suddenly interrupted their conversation, the slamming of a door following. "You guys aren't even trying to hide this, are you?"

Anna pulled back from Nathan, tensing. She shot a glare at the newcomer. "Would it make a difference? Would you or the others care if we _hid_ it now? Would Heaven and Hell?" Nathan nudged her behind him a bit, only to prevent her from attacking who he thought of as his own flesh and blood.

"Why are you here, Cethin? Where are the others? I doubt they would send you here to eliminate us by yourself."

Cethin shrugged, having ignored Anna's outburst. "I came on my own accord. Wanted to check in on you." The "you" part was clearly only directed at Nathan, not Anna. He cared nothing for the little twat. His gaze suddenly trailed away from Nathan though. "What's her problem?"

Nathan gave him a confused look before glancing at Anna and stiffening. Her face had contorted in pain. She was looking down at her stomach. "Nathan..." she gasped.

He zoomed over to her, her knees buckling as he did so. Even Cethin paused when she began to scream in pain. "What's happening to her? Nathan?" He became angered when he received no reply. "If you don't tell me, I'm going to get the o-"

"_Quiet_!" Nathan snapped at the other demon, pulling Anna into his arms and shifting her so that she lay flat out on her back against the cool floor. Cethin silenced himself, merely watching in what appeared to be awe.

"Nathan! I-I- can feel it!" Anna sounded both adrenalized and pained. Her head fell back against the floor with a thud.

"Wait.." Cethin seemed to just notice the enlargement of Anna's stomach. His eyebrow furrowed. "Nathan." He didn't care when he was just ignored this time, Nathan obviously being more concerned with Anna. "Nathan, she isn't, you know. Is she?"

Nathan zoomed up from where he had knelt beside Anna, his eyes now glowing a demonic red as they narrowed on Cethin. "I told you to be quiet, did I not? I expect you to listen. Silence yourself and stay put." He didn't need the others showing up. He was surprised Cethin hadn't already left though, especially with this new realization. He turned back to Anna when she screamed again, kneeling beside her once more. "Shh. You'll be fine." He began to undo her jeans, pausing when a heated glow showed through her sweater. He frowned, moving his hands back, becoming distracted once more when Cethin spoke up again.

"Is it yours too? It's not yours, is it, Nathan? That goes against _everything_." Something seemed to dawn on him when Nathan didn't answer and he reached into his back pocket, pulling out a golden blade. His gaze darkened as he looked towards the screaming woman.

Nathan ignored the boy's shift in attention, his own only locked on the blade. "Where did you get the Hallowed Blade, Ceth?" Only one angel of their group was truly supposed to have it. When an angel our demon was sent to any place in the human realm, and invisible barrier automatically went over the place, sealing them and any other supernatural creature inside of it it until they finished whatever task they'd been sent to do. Going through the barrier made them lose their memories. The only way a demon or angel could get their memories back after passing through the barrier was to temporarily die—provided that the death came from the dagger. The blade did something, some magic, that removed their protective shielding and restored their former sense of self. If they were ever stabbed with the same dagger, however, it would kill them.

"Samuel gave it to me," Cethin answered smugly, not removing his gaze from Anna. "Coming here, I wasn't planning on using it. But now..." He groaned, not truly enjoying this position. "This is a threat bigger than all of us, Nathan. It's both Heaven _and_ Hell." Focusing with what he knew now, he could sense it. And it was strong. He was surprised he couldn't before. "It's worse than you and Natalie." Nathan glared at the mention of his sister, but Cethin just ignored this.

"It is just a baby," Nathan growled inhumanly. This was the same thing that had happened with his sister. One unusual ability damned her. They claimed she was a threat, but Hell and Heaven were the only ones who had made her such. While he was a demon himself, he couldn't help but think his superiors were delusional. Especially if they would be threatened by his child, which he knew they would be if they ever found out about him or her. The past events with his sister became the least of his concerns when he heard a scream louder than the rest come from Anna. He turned again, only to have to shield his gaze when a bright light came from her. Cethin was forced to do the same. By the time the light died, the screams had ceased completely, leaving only a gasping sound to be heard. Nathan didn't move for a while, finally lowering his arm when the gasps stopped as well. He was more than relieved when his gaze immediately caught a conscious Anna's.

Her focus slipped from him though, shifting to the side slowly just as the cry of a child was heard.

* * *

**A/N:** _Sorry for the shortness._ _That should be the last romantic chapter for a long-ass time. It will be mostly killing, conflict, and "balance" from here on out. I doubt Nathan and Anna fell in love quickly. Technically, you don't need to actually read the books to follow this story. More surprises if you don't, I guess._


End file.
